


Angel with a Shotgun

by IWouldDieForBeedle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Black Doom is a dad, Dad - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hell, I Don't Even Know, I guess take what you want from it lol, Is this a shipping fanfic?, Memory Loss, Shadow - Freeform, Sleepovers, Strained Friendships, Stranded, but he's not very good at it, falling, silver - Freeform, silver won't stop falling oh god oh frick, the memory loss isn't bad tho, this is my first fic omg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWouldDieForBeedle/pseuds/IWouldDieForBeedle
Summary: Basically, Silver goes to Hell.





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark. There was no noise, only silence. To be honest, the darkness was quite peaceful. It felt safe and comfy… 

And then he woke up.

Silver's eyes shot open as he felt a gust of wind hit his face. He didn't know where he was, but he did know that he was plummeting downwards. To where he was falling, he had no clue. It was way too dark to see anything, anyways. Silver tried squinting, but that only helped a little. It seemed like he was in some sort of tunnel, although he couldn't exactly get a good look while falling. Silver looked away from the wall and took a deep breath. He needed to find out what was happening before he started freaking out.


	2. The Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver's still falling.

Falling to your impending doom was pretty new to Silver. Sure, he'd been thrown around in the air quite a few times, but aimlessly falling? Now that was an experience, and a strange one at that. He realized, while trying to calm himself down, there isn't much to do while falling. It was just Silver, the wind in his ears, and his thoughts. Also, the seemingly increasing heat.

Wait..

Silver snapped out of it and looked down. While nothing much had changed around him, he noticed a very small, almost microscopic light beneath him. Maybe he was almost at the end of the tunnel? That put Silver's hopes up, but they were soon brought down as he felt the heat again. It seemed to be getting hotter by the minute. In fact, the heat seemed to rise the closer he got to the end of the tunnel. Silver began to panic again. Why was it so hot? What was causing it? He was going to die, he just knew it. The warmth was going to become too much and he was going to burn to a crisp. Yep, this was it, and Silver was not having it. He didn't want to die, he wasn't ready. Why, of all people, did Silver have to die? He felt kind of selfish for thinking that. Of course, he wouldn't want to put anyone else in his place, but he just wanted answers. Although, he’d probably never get those answers due to his impending doom hastily creeping towards him.  
Silver was too busy in his own head to notice how close he'd gotten to that tiny, little light. In fact, he was so close, that that light had turned into a giant, gaping hole. It seemed to grow larger and larger, like it could consume anything and everything. Once Silver noticed the hole, he went into shock. There were flames pouring out from it, lighting up the entirety of the tunnel. The fire… like in the forest. 

Silver passed out before he could see what the flames had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 yeehaw. This one's much longer. I'm still writing the third chapter, so look out for that sometime soon.


	3. A Familiar Figure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver finally stops falling.

"Okay Dad, whatever… See you."

Shadow closed the door to his "father’s" house. He was relieved to finally be out of his presence. There was only so much of Black Doom and his rambling Shadow could take. Shadow swore the guy was senile…  
A sigh left him as he sat back against the door. He didn't know how much more of these visits he could take. For one, he didn't like his father, not one bit. The alien used to stalk him, for crying out loud. Despite calling him father, they had absolutely nothing in common. Black Doom would always try to argue with him on that, but Shadow always stuck to his opinion. He'd rather give up his immortality than ever be related to him.   
The other problem was the location his father was at. He had died a while ago. In fact, Shadow was the one who killed him. Once he died, Black Doom's soul was transported into Hell. There, his soul was trapped, and he had to live out a restless life, trapped as a ghost to atone for his sins.   
They had to keep him somewhere, so they put him in a house, though the so called house looked more like a prison cell. There were multiple "houses" scattered around Hell for storing other deceased beings. It was very small and the entire thing was black. There were also no windows. He shared it with other ghosts as well. It was an odd house, though Black Doom probably didn't have much of a choice. There were thousands of souls coming in each day, so for him to even get put into a house was lucky.  
Shadow decided to finally head out. The heat was starting to get to him. Usually he could handle it pretty okay, but Black Doom decided to blabber on for longer than usual. He had to hurry up and get out before he fainted, or started hallucinating.  
If he was going to be honest... Shadow felt like he was already starting to see things. There seemed to be a figure falling from the distance, but it was probably no-

Wait…

Shadow blinked a couple of times. Yes, there was definitely someone falling. 

That figure looked a lot like someone he knew. Shadow was having a hard time figuring out exactly who they reminded him of. He could only see a vague silhouette of them. They seemed to be very spiky...  
At first, he assumed it was a soul coming down, but then he remembered that wasn't the passage they would usually surface out of. Shadow could try to get a closer look, although Hell doesn't exactly have the smoothest terrain, and the heat would just slow him down. Shadow could chaos control towards them, but he only had enough energy for the trip out of Hell. He might waste his energy on some random idiot who decided to jump down… 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAOHMYGODIMGONNADIESOMEONEHELPMEEEEEEEEE!"

Shadow shot his head upwards. The falling figure was now flailing about, screaming some nonsense. Shadow couldn't hear what they were saying, but their voice was familiar.... The hedgehog decided to move closer. 

"I'M GONNA DIE I'M GONNA DIE THIS IS IT THIS IS THE END IM…"

Shadow could hear them more clearly now. Whoever this idiot was, he definitely knew them from somewhere. They were screaming a lot more now, arms flailing around as if they were trying to fly. Shadow decided it was now or never. He had to make his decision, and fast. Shadow decided to try and piece together the evidence he already had. 

A pointy silhouette, loud panicking, squeaky speech…

Oh… 

It was… What was his name?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shadow snapped out of it. The familiar stranger was moments away from smashing into the ground. Shadow didn't have time to think, he'd find out their name later. Shadow grasped the emerald in his hand and let out a sigh. 

" I can't believe I'm doing this…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAA OKAY THINGS ARE GONNA START GETTING JUICY. I THINK. I HOPE.
> 
> ANYWAYS...
> 
> Okay, so the beginning of this chapter was kind of meh cause I wrote it like 662737327 years before doing the second part of it. Also I wasn't too good at describing the house I am sorey.
> 
> Also Black Doom being Shadows dad is kind of an inside joke between me and one of my friends lol. It's what made me write this in the first place. 
> 
> ANYWAYS... Yeah I need to start on the next chapter. I'm not exactly sure how long this fic is gonna be, but I'd expect it to be quite a few chapters long because I tend to go overboard when I'm writing oopsie. 
> 
> Thank you for reading úwù

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first time ever posting a fanfic on here hhhHHHHHHH. I have a few other fanfics I'm gonna post on here, so there's that. 
> 
> Idk how long this fanfic is gonna be, but I do have a few more chapters written for it. This chapter is SUPER SHORT OOPS, but the other ones are longer. So yeah, thank you for reading this lol.


End file.
